


A Particular Violin Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. *Star Seeds to collect* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. She smiled and remained under Hotaru's bed.





	A Particular Violin Recital

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

*Star Seeds to collect* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. She smiled and remained under Hotaru's bed. She recalled opening a door and hearing the sound of a violin. Hotaru and Michiru never viewed her. The sound of Michiru's violin caused her to almost rest. She ran. *I'll collect other Star Seeds.*

 

THE END


End file.
